


Полное затмение

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Drama, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: После каждого пробуждения из памяти Якоба исчезали воспоминания обо всём магическом. Но Ньют всегда возвращал их, даже когда его не было рядом, даже когда болезнь начала прогрессировать.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	Полное затмение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> По мотивам накура с Tumblr, в котором из-за обливейтного дождя Ньют каждый день восстанавливал воспоминания Якоба как в “50 первых поцелуях”.

Первым вспомнилось первое вспоминание. Как будто случилось нечто ужасное, но непостижимое разуму. Слова Ньюта не утешают, хоть и должны:

\- Тебе не о чем волноваться.

\- Послушай, мы легли спать, я проснулся как обычно в шесть, вон мой будильник…

Стрелки на грязном круглом циферблате сошлись на двенадцати. Целых шесть часов жизни – провал.

\- Это всего лишь побочный эффект зелья Пикирующего злыдня, о котором даже я не знал. Теперь вот знаю благодаря тебе.

Сквозь искреннюю улыбку проступает тревога.

\- Ты проснулся и не помнил ничего о магии. Ты был слегка напуган, признаться, я тоже. Но я легко всё поправил, и как видишь, теперь ты не смотришь на меня как на незнакомца.

\- Здорово. Было бы ужасно, если бы я снова тебя забыл.

Когда два дня словно вырезали из жизни, терзают неясные сны и тоска по потерянному возлюбленному. А сколько было счастья, когда Ньют опять появился, так же внезапно как и в день их знакомства, и снял забвение. У Якоба был выбор – или он снова всё забудет, зато осуществит мечту с булочной благодаря полному чемодану серебра, или уедет с Ньютом за океан при условии, что никогда не вернётся в Америку. Только так госпожа президент позволила им быть вместе. Якоб не задумываясь выбрал второе и ни разу в жизни не пожалел.

\- Уверяю, этого больше не повторится. Ни один яд и ни одно заклинание забвения так не действует. Это ошибка.

Но следующим утром всё повторилось вновь. Якоб неизменно удивлялся незнакомцу в постели или в каюте. Думал, дал слабину и напился до беспамятства вместе с приятным парнем. После поражался внезапному переезду в Лондон и решению открыть там пекарню. Смотрел во все глаза на соседа, которого ни капельки не помнил. Иногда на существ, не виденных ни в одном зоопарке, а тут они спокойно разгуливали по незнакомой квартире. 

Ньют снова возвращал воспоминания – они комковатой землёй заполняли траншеи памяти, жизнь становилась яркой, полной и настоящей, ведь в неё вернулась магия и Ньют. Он уверял, что найдёт способ справиться с этими неприятностями.

Дело ли в странной памяти Якоба, который даже после забвенного дождя видел во сне Ньюта, тварей, Обскура и колдовство, дело ли в глубокой привязанности к волшебству или в пылких чувствах, но каждое пробуждение обнуляло в голове всё связанное с магией. Обратить это колдовство вспять было нельзя. Любой другой бы отчаялся. Но только не Ньют, ни разу не выказавший недовольства тем, что каждое утро тратит столько времени на сложные длинные чары.

В конце концов, у них как и у любой пары появился ежедневный ритуал. Якобу нравилось, как зыбкие сны становились явью. И особенно нравилось заново влюбляться в Ньюта. Снова удивляться, что привычный мир гораздо больше и сложнее, а всё сказочное, хаотичное и нелогичное существует на самом деле. Видеть и даже гладить или держать на руках волшебных тварей.

Всё омрачалось тем, что Якобу совсем не хотелось привязывать к себе свободолюбивого Ньюта и превращать его в сиделку – ведь кто-то должен снимать забвение. Хотя Ньют меньше всего походил на зверя в клетке и напротив исполнял их ежедневный ритуал с радостью. Однажды Якоб даже подумывал уйти, чтобы избавить Ньюта от обузы. Но вовремя передумал, разумно решив, что если Ньют столько для него делает, то нуждается в нём не меньше. А расставание ранит куда сильнее ежедневной рутины.

Нельзя сказать, что их жизнь искрилась беззаботностью, но они всегда искали способы сделать её легче.

Однажды Ньюта ждало опасное путешествие в Китай к драконам, в которое он не решился взять с собой Якоба, зная, что и себя с трудом защитить, что говорить о другом. Поручать возвращение памяти друзьям, даже близким, он не стал бы. Поэтому он записал в блокноте всё главное, что нужно было вспомнить, и оставил рядом, чтобы при пробуждении Якоб первым делом взялся за чтение. Даже приложил записку со строгим «Прочти». Полноценно оно не работало, но в качестве временной замены чарам сходило.

Такие дни без Ньюта, но с прочитанными воспоминаниями, были странными. Якоб старался верить, но гибкий разум словно приколотили гвоздями, не давая поддаться. Злой розыгрыш, безумная игра или сумасшествие – что угодно, но не настоящая жизнь.

Но Ньют возвращался, и сны-фантазии становились реальными воспоминаниями.

Они были готовы ко всему. На правом запястье у Якоба была татуировка «Прочти блокнот в твоём кармане», на левом – адрес Ньюта и подпись – «Твой дом». Наколки волшебные, их никто кроме Якоба не видел. Так он знал, что даже если всё забудет, то вернётся туда, где ему помогут вспомнить.

Якоб на целых шесть лет потерял знания о невидимом мире по ту сторону фронта, но незримо чувствовал, что где-то далеко есть человек, к которому он обязательно вернётся.

Вторая война искалечила разум сильнее первой. Теперь затмение не ждало сна и ночи, оно набрасывалось посреди бела дня. Якоб забывал о магии стоя за прилавком булочной, за ужином, на улице по дороге домой. Якоб не хотел, чтобы разум затмился в опасный момент. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что был ещё физически крепок, решил не создавать Ньюту лишних проблем и отказаться от приключений. Ньют хоть и принял это с печалью, но не настаивал – бесполезно, они хоть и были такими разными по темпераменту, но одинаково твёрдыми в решениях.

Чем больше пигментных пятен на руках, морщин на лице, седых волос в кудрях и бороде, тем хуже работала обычная магловская память, заточенная хранить в трещинах всё привычное и не сокрытое. К полным затмениям присоединились частичные, когда Якоб забывал обо всём на мгновение, а потом вспоминал. Это скорей вызывало мелкую досаду, чем всерьёз беспокоило.

Якоб слишком привык жить среди магов, настолько, что порой забывал о происхождении. Не напоминали даже участившиеся похороны его друзей из родного мира, что Якоб пережил не только многих сверстников, но и их детей. Если здоровье и старческие боли намекали, что Якоб уже засиделся на этом свете, то он беспечно гнал эти мысли прочь. «Пока я в состоянии руками замесить тесто, то могу ещё пожить». Затмения стирали и знания о возрасте.

Озарение пришло лишь вчера, когда Якоб попросил Ньюта размножить свечки для именинного торта. Восковая гора высилась над столом как гигантский муравейник. Якоб пробормотал лишь, что придётся печь торт побольше, чтобы было куда воткнуть всё это богатство.

Воспоминание о разноцветном шипастом холмике из свечей вернулось последним. Буквально вся жизнь перед глазами.

И это была отличная жизнь.

Наконец-то всё стало по-настоящему знакомым. Большое круглое окно с широким подоконником. Стены, отделанные светлым деревом. Всё утопает в зелени – горшки с растениями расставлены и развешаны на всех поверхностях, а в углу даже маленькое гибкое деревце уходит кроной в круглое отверстие на потолке. Кровать широкая, за спиной и рядом шесть мягких подушек, лоскутное одеяло расцветкой напоминает чешую окками. Ньют хотел сделать что-то подобное гостиной его факультета, Якоб просто хотел уютное место, в котором будет так приятно вспоминать, что магия реальна.

Сам Ньют сидел рядом на стуле, слегка подавшись вперёд и сгорбившись. Годы почти не тронули его – хотя Якоб понимал, что воспоминания сильно заменяли зрение и помогали дополнять картину. Лишь волосы поредели да морщинки в уголках глаз и рта залегли глубже. Ньют всё так же тепло улыбался, как и много лет назад, и смотрел слегка прищурившись. Любовь растекалась по венам и заставляла сердце биться в привычном ритме.

\- Твой взгляд так меняется, когда ты вспоминаешь. Это самая приятная часть нашего ритуала.

Ньют наклонился и погладил Якоба по руке, лежащей поверх сине-зелёного лоскута:

\- С днём рождения.

\- Спасибо. Гости ещё не прибыли?

\- Пока нет, но думаю, скоро появятся первые ранние пташки.

\- Тогда ещё понежусь.

Якоб с наслаждением потянулся до хруста, устраиваясь поуютнее в мягких белых подушках.

\- Есть новости?

\- Ты ведь помнишь Гарри Поттера?

\- Малютку Гарри? Который уничтожил Волдеморта? Конечно.

\- Малютка Гарри уже поступил на первый курс Хогвартса.

\- Поверить не могу.

Кажется, будто вчера все волшебники праздновали избавление от ублюдка Волдеморта, и вот спаситель магического мира, малыш Гарри уже учится в школе.

\- Надеюсь, на Хаффлпафф?

Хаффлпафф. Хаффлпафф? Что за смешное слово? И почему ему в голову приходят такие вещи, как из другого мира?

\- Якоб?

Он моргнул. Секундное затмение отступило, прячась в глубинах памяти, чтобы снова атаковать при первых же признаках слабости.

\- Всё в порядке.

\- Хорошо. Нет, Гарри определили на Гриффиндор. Он мог бы быть и твоим факультетом, помнишь?

\- Все так говорят. А я всегда отвечу: «Если бы у Ковальски была магия, это бы был уже не тот Ковальски». Поэтому к чему эти мечты? К тому же ты знаешь, что даже если Распределяющая Шляпа определит великовозрастного меня на Гриффиндор, моё сердце навсегда с твоим Хаффлпаффом.

\- Я ценю это. 

Как раз в этот момент внизу раздался сильный хлопок и оглушительный чих. Кто-то уже воспользовался каминной сетью, и первые гости прибыли на праздник.

\- Слышишь, кому-то уже не терпится тебя поздравить. Так что, я помогу тебе одеться, и ты готов встречать гостей?

\- Нет уж, оденусь я сам, рано ещё меня в немощные записывать.

Снова затмение поползло по краю воспоминаний. Время всё-таки пришло. Якоб взял Ньюта за руку и усадил рядом с собой на краешек кровати. Такие вещи говорятся с глазу на глаз, даже если один из них почти ослеп.

\- Я долго думал над этим. Пожалуй, это будет мой последний день рождения. Я готов к этому.

Ньюту потребовалась пауза, в течение которой на лице промелькнули и отрицание, и торг, и смирение.

\- Понимаю.

\- Не знаю, что я такого сделал, чтобы в благодарность магия так долго держала меня на земле. Ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя и меньше всего я хочу разлучаться с тобой. Ты знаешь, как мне дороги наши друзья, их дети и внуки, и вообще все эти прекрасные люди. Но мне всё чаще снятся те, с кем я уже попрощался, и они зовут к себе... Пообещай мне.

\- Всё что хочешь.

\- Когда я уйду, сделай так, чтобы я помнил тебя.

\- Обещаю. Я верну воспоминания, как и всегда до этого, и буду удерживать их сколько смогу.

Крепкое объятие было красноречивее благодарности. По привычке Якоб нащупал под лопаткой Ньюта длинный толстый шрам крест-на-крест, пробудились новые воспоминания о насыщенной жизни, приключениях и опасностях.

Затем Ньют высвободился, потому что внизу раздалось ещё три хлопка. Гости прибывали, а заставлять ждать невежливо.

\- Как будешь готов – спускайся. Все тебя ждут.

Ньют вышел из комнаты.

Внизу послышался бодрый голос Тесея и ответное ворчание Ньюта, которого наверняка заобнимали.

Вернулось ощущение, как когда карман на комбинезоне порвался, и рассыпались все стеклянные шарики, но Якоб успел их собрать быстрее, чем его сокровища заполучили бы другие мальчишки. «Всё моё при мне». Он вновь посмотрел на руки, теперь уже не такие ловкие. Да, там заждались старину Ковальски, но пока он насладится жизнью здесь и не собирается портить себе ни единой секунды.


End file.
